nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 28
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 28 in Bern, Switzerland. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 28, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). LÉON represented Sweden with the song "You and I", which came sixth in the final and scored 281 points. Fantasifestivalen 28 Fantasifestivalen 28 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 28. Hosted by Adam Pålsson & Tina Mehrafzoon, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consists of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualify to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualify to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 21 February 2019 at the Rosvalla Nyköping Eventcenter in Nyköping. "Off My Mind" performed by Steerner and "Blue Roses" performed by Karin Park qualified directly to the final, while "Ditt andra val" performed by Jobe and "Crazy Young Love" performed by iamsimon qualified to the second chance round. "Timmarna" performed by Garmarna, "Life Support" performed by Keyra and "Body to Body" performed by Lilly Ahlberg were eliminated from the contest. *The second semi-final took place on 25 February 2019 at the Sparbanken Lidköping Arena in Lidköping. "You and I" performed by LÉON and "No Deeper We Can Fall" performed by Elias qualified directly to the final, while "Complicated" performed by Alexander Oscar & SVEA and "Water" performed by Kim Cesarion qualified to the second chance round. "Snölejoninna (Snow Lioness)" performed by Sofia Jannok, "Never No" performed by Rebecca Nor and "1 2 3 (Un Dos Tres)" performed by Chloé Gisele were eliminated from the contest. *The third semi-final took place on 5 March 2019 at the Tegera Arena in Leksand. "Almost Lover" performed by Shirin and "Power" performed by Isak Danielson qualified directly to the final, while "Kerosene" performed by ME THE TIGER and "To the End" performed by Elliphant qualified to the second chance round. "Miss You Like Crazy" performed by Felix Sandman, "Latino Americana" performed by Méndez feat. Linda Pira & Danny Saucedo and "Can't Get Enough Of My Face" performed by LNKAY were eliminated from the contest. *The fourth semi-final took place on 13 March 2019 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "No Way" performed by JRL and "Tick Tack (Genius)" performed by YOHIO qualified directly to the final, while "D.R.I.V.E" performed by Next to Neon and "Säg aldrig ditt namn" performed by Junior Brielle qualified to the second chance round. "Let Me Know" performed by Patrik Jean, "Just a Little Longer" performed by SHY Martin and "Lost" performed by MIO were eliminated from the contest. *The second chance round took place on 18 March 2019 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Complicated" performed by Alexander Oscar & SVEA, "Säg aldrig ditt namn" performed by Junior Brielle, "Water" performed by Kim Cesarion and "To the End" performed by Elliphant qualified to the final. Final The final took place on 21 April 2019 on at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs competed — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the second half of the first semi-final. The NBU decided, that Sweden would perform fifteenth following Serbia and preceding Algeria. It came third in the semi-final with 218 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the second half of the final. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform twentieth in the grand final, following United Kingdom and preceding Slovenia. Sweden came 6th in the final, scoring 281 points. On stage, LÉON was joined by five backing dancers, out of which two were backing vocalists. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Elias Sahlin. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 28 *North Vision Song Contest 28